The invention concerns antenna design, and more particularly, a planar antenna array for point-to-point communication which compensates for amplitude and phase imbalance in its feed network.
In an antenna array using patch and microstrip antenna structure, amplitude and phase errors or discrepancies commonly occur from one radiating element or patch to the next in the array. For example, the feed network and radiating patches are typically carried on thin substrates such that the fields which are generated are not confined within the substrate but will radiate considerably. Thus, coupling between adjacent feedlines, adjacent patches, etc. can cause considerable amplitude and phase imbalances in the power distribution network. Such imbalances can result in undesirable radiating pattern characteristics. The present invention concerns a method and structure for compensating for such phase and/or amplitude imbalance in the feed network.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved planar antenna array for point-to-point communications.
A more specific object is to provide a planar array antenna design which compensates for amplitude and balance in its feed network.
A planar antenna for point-to-point communications comprises a conductive backplane having a planar conductive surface, a generally planar feed and radiating network parallel to and spaced above the backplane surface, a generally planar slot level parallel to and adjacent said feed and radiating the network layer, and a planar aperture layer parallel and adjacent said slot layer, the aperture layer being bonded to the slot layer.